


Subconscious habits

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [14]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Married Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Stress Relief, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Connor has a nervous habit he doesn't realise he's doing.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: quarantine fic challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Kudos: 31





	Subconscious habits

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by Observations by nothingbutadreamer   
> Also I'm sorry for the delay on these last few fics, I've just been a bit busy

Connor hated being stressed and He hated being nervous. Surprise surprise, he was both of those things right now. 

Annalise was working them all into the ground. They all needed to come up with a different way to solve this current case by tomorrow. Well technically today, it was 3:37 am and Connor was still sat up working in their kitchen.

"Connor? Honey, you're doing it again." Oliver's voice spoke quietly into the silence of the kitchen as he wrapped his arms around Connor's shoulders. 

"Wha?" Connor mumbled, still staring at the computer.

"Your thumb babe. You do it every time you're stressed. Or nervous. Or exhausted and to me you seem like all of those things right now." Oliver explained, gently tugging on Connor's hand to pull the thumb out of his mouth. 

"Eurgh, shit. Sorry Ollie, I know it's disgusting but I never realise when I'm doing it. I used to do it as a kid and I guess I just never grew out of it." Connor apologised, wiping his hand on his jeans. 

"Hey, listen to me, I don't find it disgusting. A little unhygenic yeah, but not disgusting. It's a coping mechanism, if you didn't have it you would probably go crazy." Oliver said softly. 

Connor smiled at him tiredly. 

"Do you think you could help me find a way to replace my thumb or even something completely different that doesn't involve putting things in my mouth?" He asked his husband quietly. 

"Of course, we're married. We work through things together, this is just one of the smaller things to get through. Now get yourself to bed, you're exhausted and I want cuddles." Oliver said with a light laugh, pulling Connor up out of his seat, closing the laptop. 

"I'm so lucky to have you Ollie, I love you" Connor mumbled sleepily into Olivers shoulder. 

"I know, I love you to Con" 


End file.
